


Home for the Holidays

by ddagent



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Going Home, Philinda 24 Kisses, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2738336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddagent/pseuds/ddagent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is about to go home for Christmas. He just needs to say goodbye to Melinda first. Part of the 'Philinda 24 Kisses' Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Agents of SHIELD or any of its characters, or settings - all belongs to Marvel and ABC.
> 
> This is my contribution to the 'Philinda 24 Kisses' Challenge, an amazing challenge run by my partner in crime, suallenparker. I went through a couple of versions of this, but I am actually really happy with how this came out. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Happy Holidays!

Phil Coulson sat back on the plastic seat; fingers tapping on the arm rest as his eyes followed the minute hand around the clock. He didn’t have long before a Greyhound would take him back to Massachusetts where he would spend his winter leave with his grandmother. Everything was all ready for him to go: exams had been taken; dorm room had been tidied; bag was packed. There was actually only one thing still outstanding.

 

He hadn’t said goodbye to Melinda.

 

Groaning, Phil double checked the time on his watch. He was slowly running out of seconds. Out of the corner of his eye, a brunette around the same build as Melinda crossed his vision. His head snapped in that direction, disappointed to only find Maria. He didn’t voice his disappointment. He liked his ribs where they were.

 

“Hey, Coulson, thought you’d be on the bus already.”

 

Phil stood up, shrugging his duffel bag onto his shoulder. “Hey, Hill. You’re cutting it pretty close yourself. What time does your bus leave for the airport?”

 

“In about ten minutes, but I’m secretly hoping leave will be cancelled so I don’t have to go.” Maria sighed, holding her small bag close to her frame. Maria was bubbly, outgoing, not afraid of a fight. But her life outside SHIELD was a subject untouched. “I bet your Grandmother is real excited to see you.”

 

He nodded, recalling her excited phone call as he confirmed he was coming back for Christmas. “She is. I’m sure whoever’s waiting at the other end of that flight is excited to see you too.”

 

“Yeah.” Maria swallowed, reaching across to throw her arms around his neck. Her fingers dug into his shoulder blades and Phil held her back just as tight. She would have probably been better off joining Clint for his weekend away in Nottingham with a couple of the third year Specialists. Still, family was family. She kissed him on the cheek when she pulled away. “I’ll see you in two weeks, Coulson.”

 

“Bye, Maria. Merry Christmas!”

 

His remark simply earned a smile as his friend lost herself in the throngs of those assembled in the bus terminal. It wasn’t just cadets from the SHIELD Academy who were filtering through, but students from the local university and regular people just making their way home for the holidays. The terminal, usually such a dreary place, had sprigs of mistletoe decorated over certain corners and tinsel along counters and ticket booths. Although he was dreading the prospect of such a long journey, Phil was slipping into the Christmas spirit.

 

Digging into his duffel bag, Phil plucked out the hastily wrapped present he’d stuffed there earlier. SHIELD didn’t really celebrate the holidays, although Melinda and Clint had been responsible for the glitter in the air conditioning system that had turned one of the gymnasiums into a winter wonderland. Phil had wanted to do something to celebrate the season, especially with the person he cared about the most. The present was stupid; no doubt Melinda would think it dumb. But it _was_ the thought that counted.

 

With another glance at the clock, Phil realised it was time to leave. His bus wouldn’t wait forever. Picking up his bag, Phil got to his feet. He would just have to give it to her in the New Year.

 

“Coulson!”

 

He’d only taken one step towards the exit when his name was called from across the terminal. Phil’s head picked up, his face widening in a grin as he saw Melinda. Like Maria, her bag was small but she looked happy to be going home. Who knew, maybe the smile was for him. He was all the better for seeing her. The thought of leaving without a proper goodbye had churned up what little of breakfast he’d managed. But he didn’t have to go without. _She was here._

“I was hoping I’d see you before I left,” Phil said as she closed the distance between them. “I’m going to miss you, May.”

 

Phil could see that Melinda wanted to roll her eyes, scoff at his sentiment. But in the end she dropped her bag to the floor and tied her arms around his neck. “I’m going to miss you too, Phil. But two weeks isn’t that long.”

 

He thought otherwise. He’d become so used to Melinda in his life. She shared nearly every part of it: from the meals they took to the lectures and training sessions they attended. After a brief period where he’d sweated through every shirt he wore, he’d eventually got used to her presence in his dorm room. They had become so entwined that Phil firmly believed an incredible adjustment was needed for the next two weeks. “I’m still going to miss you.”

 

“I know. Me too.”

 

Phil didn’t want to rush their goodbye. His original hope was to do this last night when a bunch of them had gone out for celebratory drinks. But by the time everyone had gone their separate ways, Melinda had been hustling some of the college boys at pool. Now, in the loud and dinghy bus terminal, would have to do. “I got you something, don’t go anywhere.”

 

He returned to the orange seats, hand rummaging in his bag to retrieve her present. Melinda joined him, perched on the edge as she waited to see what he’d bought her. “You didn’t have to do this, Phil.”

 

“I know, but I wanted to.” His fingers, slippery with sweat, finally grasped the foil wrapped package. “It’s just something stupid, you’ll probably hate it.”

 

Melinda took it from his hands, fingers eagerly tearing off the paper. Her gaze was fixed on the present, her teeth nibbling the corner of her mouth. She was so cute when she was so focussed. When it was finally unwrapped, she was – thankfully – smiling. “It’s a disposable camera.”

 

“I know you have your proper one at home with all the fancy lens’ and tripods. Like I said, it’s stupid.” Phil raised a hand to the back of his neck; rubbing it to ease the discomfort he felt building in his body. “I just thought you could take pictures over the holiday and then show me when we get back. Dumb, I know.”

 

He wasn’t expecting her arms around his shoulders; or the way her fingers cupped his neck, slipping inside the back of his shirt. Her touch was gentler than Maria’s, but no less powerful. Phil felt her nose press against his neck; her eyelashes flicker against his skin. He held her back as tight as he dared. A proper Melinda May hug. He really did get everything he wanted for Christmas.

 

When Melinda pulled away, she was blinking furiously. Of course she would brush away any comments about tears, but her soft smile was proof that his gift had been successful. “Thank you for the present, it’s perfect. _Thank you._ ”

 

“You’re welcome. Merry Christmas, Melinda.”

 

Phil was gifted with another, much shorter, hug before they both got to their feet. It was time to head back into the real world, although Phil rather wished he could stay in this one. “I’m in Gate E, Bus 903. You?”

 

“Bus 906, also Gate E. Guess you’re stuck with me for a little longer, Coulson.”

 

“Well, _damn._ That’s just ruined a pretty perfect goodbye.”

 

Melinda shook her head, eyes rolling as she slotted her arm around his waist. Together they made their way through the terminal and to their relevant gate. Whilst Phil was heading for Boston, Melinda was heading for a snow capped suburb in Pennsylvania. Phil wasn’t sure what Melinda would get up to on the holidays, although he did wonder if her mother would be around. From the little they had discussed Lian May, she spent more time in the field than with her daughter. He hoped that she would be there; he hoped that whatever their plans, Melinda had a chance to relax. He also hoped he kept his tongue to himself. It was too tempting to invite Melinda to join him at his grandmother’s for the holidays.

 

“What’s the first thing you’re going to do back in the real world, huh, Coulson?” Melinda asked, adjusting her bag as they walked through the gate. “And don’t say sleep. Everyone’s been saying they want to get more sleep.”

 

He laughed, holding Melinda’s waist just a little closer as they walked. “I want to help my grandmother put up all the Christmas decorations. She’s been waiting for me to get home. My cousins will come over, we’ll put up the tree and the lights and the plastic reindeer out front. My Grandma will make gingerbread cookies and then we’ll probably sit down to watch _It’s a Wonderful Life._ ” Phil paused, smiling as he thought about all the things he was looking forward to this Christmas. “What about you?”

 

Melinda shrugged. “Unpack, take a shower without seven other girls beside me. Probably get some food in, I doubt Mom will have got anything in before she left.”

 

Phil stopped at the kerb, both their buses a few feet away. His hand slipped from her waist to hold both of hers. His tongue was loose but he didn’t care. He didn’t want her to spend Christmas alone. “Melinda, there’s a spare room at my grandmother’s house.”

 

“Phil.”

 

“We can get your ticket changed; you can spend two weeks at mine. You won’t have to worry about anything, I promise. You can help us decorate; we can have a snow ball fight in the back yard. We could even try out those fake IDs at one of the local bars.”

 

“Phil.”

 

He squeezed her hands, moving closer to her. He wanted her happy. He didn’t want her to be alone. “Come home with me.”

 

Melinda smiled, reaching up to let her lips linger on his cheek. “Thank you for the offer. And thank you for the present. But I’ll be okay. Be kind of nice to have some space. Plus I’m pretty sure if you take me home your family’s going to think I’m your girlfriend.”

 

“So?”

 

Phil laughed, trying to cover the comment as a joke. He really did want her home for Christmas, as his friend if nothing else. He had stopped trying to reject the small crush that had bloomed over this past semester and just accept that there was an attraction to Melinda that went well beyond the realms of friendship. A small part of him wanted to bring her home, wrap her up in his world and never let her go. A much larger part just hated the idea of her sitting home alone.

 

“You’re a good man, Phil,” Melinda said, breaking his grip on her hands to slide her own up and down his chest. “You’re the best man I know. So enjoy yourself. You’ve earned it.”

 

“I will. And you enjoy yourself too. But not too much. I don’t want to have to drive down to Pennsylvania to post bail.”

 

Melinda laughed, her arms slipping up his chest to embrace him in one final hug. He held her close, his body sagging as he realised this would be the last time he would see her for two weeks. The thought that he may never see her again, if either one of them failed their exams, pricked his mind and he held her even tighter. Phil tried to memorise how she felt, how she smelled. He wanted this memory to stay with him forever.

 

When they finally parted, Melinda’s hand didn’t move far. She cupped his cheek, thumb brushing along his chin. Her lips were soft as they pressed against his own, gentle as they parted his mouth. Her touch was delicate, languid, as she pressed a kiss to his bottom lip, drawing it between her own. Phil’s hands tightened on her waist, pressing Melinda further against him. He moaned at the first press of her tongue against his lips, and groaned when he felt the cool December air hit the moisture on his skin.

 

“What…”

 

Phil’s eyes glanced upwards, but in front of him Melinda just shook her head. “There’s no mistletoe, Phil. I just…it’s something to think about. While we’re not together. For both of us. I tend not to think straight when I’m around you.”

 

 _Now_ he had everything he wanted for Christmas. Phil couldn’t help but _beam_ , his cheeks flushing pink in the cold weather. He held her close, his arms wrapping tight around her frame. “How am I supposed to let you get on that bus now, huh? How am I supposed to spend the next two weeks without you?”

 

Melinda removed a hand from the back of his neck to dig into the pocket of her jeans. She plucked out a small package wrapped in brown paper as well as a well folded note. “Your Christmas present, and my address. Enjoy Christmas with your family, Phil. But if you want any company for New Year, I have an empty house with a huge liquor cabinet and a _very_ big bed.”

 

Almost giggling, Melinda pressed her lips once more to the corner of his mouth. “See you in two weeks, Coulson. Hopefully sooner.”

 

Picking up her bag, Melinda headed for her bus. She continued their contact for as long as she could, fingers trailing off the ends of each other. Then she was gone, tennis shoes on bus steps. Phil took a shaky breath, unbelieving of what had just occurred. She was right: they needed space and time to decide if this was something they wanted to pursue. But boy, did he want to pursue this.

 

Phil pocketed her address and turned to her gift. She hadn’t waited for him to open it. He’d just have to thank her in person the next time they saw each other. Slowly unwrapping the brown paper, Phil’s eyes bulged as he realised what she’d given him. A Captain Americatrading card. _Melinda had found him a Captain America trading card for Christmas_. He didn’t know how she’d done it, she probably wouldn’t tell him even if he asked. But she was getting one hell of a thank you when he next saw her.

 

“It’s always hard, man, saying goodbye to your girl,” a college aged kid said, slapping him on the shoulder as he headed in the direction of Phil’s bus. “But don’t worry; January will be here before you know it.”

 

Phil loved the holidays, adored Christmas. But for the first time in his life, he was more looking forward to January and that conversation with Melinda. Maybe next year he would be taking Melinda on the 903 bus to Boston and introducing her to his family as his girlfriend. Such a hope was definitely going on next year’s Christmas list.


End file.
